Ásgarð: Doubtful Ego
by Saiyura
Summary: "I fear in the hours time. They... have announced it will not be their home world we summon them from but another. We must wait for them to reach that point. Are you so eager that your renowned patience is in fowl play now?" Odin laughed at the blush and the quick turn of Loki's head. (More to add to this and character listing. OC's with an attitude :) Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Ásgarð: Doubtful Ego

Asgard's air was stifling to the citizens as they strolled down the stone streets mumbling in small groups the newest gossip from the palace workers that had just been let out only that morning. It was spreading like a the plague over the 'visitors' that were coming, unknown people from a further even more distant part of the galaxy in the nine realms than the thought could travel to their glorious golden realm blessed by perpetual strength. These citizen's curling in tight groups were mainly women on the street giggling and laughing over what these stranger's could look like. The would be weak, they knew, never living close to their lives and probably never had a 'decent' war. They would not be muscular or attractive as Prince Thor who all those upon this dry, burning sunnish day knew to be in the palace scrubbed clean of his dirt and sweatful self from a few hours of training. Polished armor thrown on with careful ease but very nimble fingers of whatever concubine was his favorite this week. His hair done in intricate braids pulled back into a high pony tail resting at the grown of his head and the ends falling down to rest at the nap of his neck. His bangs of golden locks would be pushed behind his ear but not all would stay in this position as they would fall down to cover his deep sky blue eyes full of light and innocence.

It would be his brother though who would mark his face with a bit of dirt that Queen Frigga would attempt to clean off seconds before the ceremony of meeting the strangers at the bifrost would have to do. Prince Loki, adorned in such deep green that a emerald would be jealous of would suffer in tears. For where Thor shone like a jewel his muscles bursting in his suit of armor the fine silk so delicate on Loki's form would make him seem like a viper of a prince who, though every single person would deny it if questioned, was on many days even more dangerous than Thor's hammer, Mjolnir

Thus the morning, bristling, was hushed in the castle. The food being decoratively made was set our early upon the table. This feast was not to be involved with more than a few honored guest. the family of Odin Allfather, the Allmother, Prince Thor and Loki, and the guests, their number's unknown, along with the most deserving warriors throughout the golden realm. Odin, upon overseeing the list of honorable warriors was unsure if the Warrior's Three should have attended along with Lady Sif but he became lenient upon Thor's request. He did fear though where Thor's lack of Diplomacy could lead to some issues with this new race to grace their presence in a form of friendly desires. He had known long ago that Loki was the one to seal the deals and it was his only son by blood that had nearly destroyed decades of hard work in seconds. There were many planets that had already banned Thor from setting foot upon their world without him paying a hefty fine up front or weeks in advance. His location isolated to a hundred radius outside any town or city, even small villages did not permit his son within their buildings of fear of his 'mighty' fist.

He would not lie that this aspect of Thor did cause him severe dis-satisfaction. He praise Loki for his cool head on many days for this and, if not for Loki being a male, he would have liked Loki to have married Thor. At least Loki, his snake of a son with a silver tongue, could simmer down the temper under Thor's chest and keep his head on straight in delegation matters... when Loki was not being a prude.

So Odin Allfather sat upon his chair in his office eyeing documents, double checking the attendance list, sending maids and his wife after their sons to assure they were well in dress, and to his more worrisome state hoping his people did nothing to destroy a peaceful session with any actions that could be seen as hostile. For no one other than him and Heimdall knew how dangerous these people in truth really were. Though at the same time it was this species that would save all of Asgard. No one outside of his most trusted advisors knew of the looming threat above their heads.

Asgard was dying because of the soil beneath their feet was struggling to support life, to give fruit to the all life giving tree: Idunn's Apples.

"Father?" Odin let his gaze travel up from his documents to Loki standing with the door opened giving a slight bow out of his usual respectfulness, or ridicule Odin didn't really know some days, before he waved his youngest into the room to sit down on the chair Loki deemed as his own for the room.

"What is it, Loki?" Odin Questioned curious over what made Loki seem him out.

"Have we gotten any requests or ... their basic rules of conduct?" Loki leaned forward eyes twinkling with the need to learn and absorb as much as he could.

"No. I fear we'll not be getting it. Their kind is one that attempts to deal with formalities during negotiations to see any and all conflict from personality and," Odin waved around him indicating their culture, "Cultural clashes. From what I've heard upon these beings, these 'Vulcan's', we may be in over our head."

"What will their delegation be comprised of?" Loki asked eyes shifting dark in unease body pulling back into his chair for support and firm grounding.

"A Prince Uldanra and..." Odin lifted the paper, "A 'warrior' named ... Second?" Odin frowned feeling uneased by that name. IT didn't fit with what he knew but thus he would have to pry slightly into learning upon their kind and how they trained. Maybe such a name was an honor to their kind for some reason. With a small shrug Odin lifted his head up to look at Loki who had slumped back his face a pout showing he had hoped something more than 'fighting' would have been needed on the delegation matters. He gave a small smile at his youngest and his different ways. "We do not know their 'value' system. They may not lean towards our own 'desires' but more towards those of the Elven kind." He shifted setting everything down and eyed Loki, "I'm hoping I can count on you to keep Thor in good standing with them? Your brother... is not a very good responder to cues people give off or period in a general sense outside of fighting. His boisterous attitude I'm hoping will be 'tame' by his own realization of how important this meeting is and must go."

"You're asking for a miracle, Father." Loki rolled his eyes in a mild chuckle but he fondly nodded as he stood up. "How long will it be until they are here?"

"I fear in the hours time. They... have announced it will not be their home world we summon them from but another. We must wait for them to reach that point. Are you so eager that your renowned patiences is in fowl play now?" Odin laughed at the blush and the quick turn of Loki's head. He knew Loki acted cold and a certain way but he felt glad to know his youngest could act normally with him. At least now since the announcement of Thor as the Crowned prince was still a bit further off.

"Then I shall wait by Thor's side for our arrangement to see them." Loki bowed before he left the grin only at the bare tips of his lips that had Odin ease himself into his chair with content.

Uldanra shifted uneasily as he stood in the circular metal room behind him the machine that transported him and Maru, whose face was covered by a mask which announced him as another entirely different name amongst his kind as the Second, stood beside him from their rather unexpected and weirdly conventional method of travel. The only thing he didn't like about it was the screaming plants as they left the planet they were on. That beam was harmful he felt and he was something he would need to discuss with these people on a set place for 'transportation of the molecular manner'. With Uldanra's mind in shifting phases between fascination and uncertainty his eyes turned from behind him to stare down the three... no four members of what he assumed to be the 'Odin' household. With a small curt nod he stepped forward hand out to his side blocking Maru from doing anything rash, his personality were not their normal soft centered and friendly self with his mask on his mental grounding lying in the more bloody and unreasonable path. It felt weird, Uldanra thought, to think that these people might see 'Maru' for 'Maru'. It had been allowed for the fighter, his friend, to pick if he would be both but that didn't make much sense to Uldanra... not yet.

"House of Odin, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Uldanra, this is my friend and guard." Uldanra shifted closer peaking outside before frowning, "Is your planet... always so dry heated?"

"Dry heated?" Odin frowned before turning to look behind him as well confused y the first thing that was asked. "This is our usual summer weather. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No... just surprising. Your temperature is near the same as my own planet but you lack the humidity that we constantly have. It's not unusual on other planets but seasons... that is rather 'rare'. Our binary sun is two in our system that warms both sides of the planet at the same time along with others who use its light source. Though... it's not uncommon in the section of the unknown for a single binary to be used which changes weather." Uldanra chuckled before he held his hand out for some sort of greeting Odin wasn't fully sure on. He gave a bow before gripping it in a firm shake, this had Uldanra's lips in a quirking smile before his gaze landed on Frigga who stepped forward hand out in a fashion Uldanra took once his palm was released by Odin. The family of Odin watched as Uldanra turned Frigga's palm kissing over the veins in her palm before giving it a one single lick in a slitting fashion. As Uldanra pulled back he smiled his eyes, gold in his left and blue as a deep dark sea hit so far down by the light that it shimmered, pierced them all in his sight, "Shall we go to this 'palace' of yours. I'm eager to see how your kind lives."

"Right this way. My sons, Thor and Loki, will be your guides, Prince Uldanra." Odin smiled, "I do hope you know how to ride a horse?"

Odin's gaze caught the curious questionable look as they moved out of the way for the horses to be in view. He saw the curious look the young looking prince gave his black cropped hair shining in the light with the diagonal cut designs on the sides. His tan skin seeming to show similar like Hogun's but Uldanra had been pulled back by his partner when the horses reared up their voices loud as they moved away from this foreigner. To those of the house of Odin this was peculiar not in the fact the horses reacted to the strangers but the fact that these horses did not ever react like this even to Frost Giants.

"Seems its weary of predators." Uldanra chuckled, "It'll be fine. Please do point me in the direction of your dwelling. My friend will carry me there. I don't think it would be a good idea to have the two of us 'ride' these beast."

Thor frowned as he stepped forward, "The castle is this way following the main road. We can send for a carriage to pick you up."

"No, we'll be fine. Just take up your 'horses' and we will be running beside you." Uldanra smiled as he was lifted up into the Second's arms his red eyes behind his mask eyeing the four of Odin house before nodding to show he was waiting upon them.

Thor and Loki gave each other a small unsure gaze while Odin coughed, "If you feel that this is best then so be it. I will return shortly to the castle with Frigga after we discuss some words here with Heimdall."

"I'm a patient person, Odin. I can live for a few hours while you speak." Uldanra stated with a small laugh before laying his head against the Second's shoulder whispering to him softly. A small laugh was the only thing heard from the Second as both Loki and Thor mounted their horses and got ready to ride home.

Loki frowned as the two sons of Odin began riding hoe not at full speed as they usually would but they would not outrun their guest even if the situation seemed rather strange. Though as Loki trotted next to Thor's own horse he found that the whole situation was uneasily unnerving. Considering the pace of their horses the other should not have been able to keep up with them so well. Yet here it was that this person of a different race was not breaking a sweat carrying his partner, rather small yes but still enough to hinder running.

"Does the palace smell strongly of you two?" Loki heard this person ask eyes red as blood turning to eye them.

"It should... why?" Thor questioned turning slightly for his head to look at Uldanra and the Second.

"Then I can find my own way with Prince Uldanra." He stated with a sigh, "Your 'horses' are much too slow." Thor felt like stating that running all the way there before the horses was impossible or the fact that they were not running at full speed. He felt so shocked as in seconds this person was out running the horses and heading up to the castle with still an 'ease' that did not seem fake.

"It seems we gave them too little credit, brother." Loki stated to Thor feeling his skin crawling.

"It seems we have, brother." Thor said swallowing back his words he had prior and the urge to rush his horse to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor roamed the halls eyes peeled for the Prince of a foreign land. They had returned only half an hour ago before dressing in more appropriate attire for the feast. Thor didn't like all these formalities that they had to do for such a strange and backwater prince but he supposed whatever kept his father happy and his country out of war he'd be fine with it. It wasn't like he particularly had either negative nor positive thoughts yet upon these two beings. They were obviously not as weak as the Midgardians, his friends in the Avengers, but they in their one act made it assured they had power.

With his eyes trailing over walls and hallways Thor let his mind drift only slightly. He knew that this treaty was something his father was hoping for in a way that just seemed rather peculiar. The news of why these two were here was just word of mouth, gossip now, in the thoughts of another war just with a new species that they knew nothing of. They were not Jotun, they were not Alfienheim, nor were they Vanier. Thor couldn't handle this whole weird 'vibe' that they were shoving off of superiority. Besides who named a person 'Second'? That was ridiculous! And the mask, rather atrocious in its creation, was ridiculous! Why hide your face? It was dishonorable, it was sneaky, and there was no reason for a warrior to do such a thing unless they were up to no good. Besides... Thor felt that there was something wrong with that one in how he spoke and acted. Looked to Thor as if he was trying his hardest to hide everything about himself. From his looks to his manners and the worst of it all they were skinny like his brother! The lot of them were no warriors, his father obviously got them mixed up with users of seidr. It just reeked of lies, lies his brother had not even cooked up so they were in no way in good taste.

A sudden sound, laughter, filtered into his ears and his head snapped to look at the one named Uldanra walking side by side with Fandral talking animatedly. The small black haired mismatched boy was waving his hands around slightly to illustrate something that Thor barely caught onto the end of it as he walked briskly over, "-Wosh! All there appeared to be was just dust and a giant leg. Well what we thought was a leg." Uldanra laughed, "It actually turned out to be a massive house made by these bugs, so small that they'd be hidden in your hand, but they were friends with these bird like creatures, human in ways but oh man if you got on their wrong side."

"Really? Bird men? That sounds ridiculous. Could they fly? Talk? How 'human' did they look?" Fandral chuckled as he stood close barely lifting his eyes to spot Thor, who at that moment was blinking like an owl trying to absorb everything and anything over the thought of 'bird men' and 'fowl' and chicken cooked to perfection. His stomach alerted Uldanra to his presence with a loud snarling growl like some unknown beast that had Uldanra's eyebrow raise crinkling his forehead slightly before he was laughing.

"Yes. One of these days you'll see a picture of them.. but I think we should attend to your prince before he feints from his starvation it seems." Uldanra smiled showing just a small amount of teeth with it his eyes lighting up with some mischievous thoughts that had Thor staggered because in that second he thought of Loki, his precious younger brother sitting in a corner hunched over drawing ludicrous amounts of 'premonitions' to his jokes he played. The look was similar but something upon this boys face spoke of a manner that may have Loki asking for courting and marriage. No good brother, Not Thor anyways, would allow such a union for the sake of his father, mother, friends, and more than that the sake of Thor's own sanity out of fearing for his life.

Yes... yes... he had to watch this one carefully before Loki caught on he had a match made in heaven.

"Yes, I came to find you to announce the feast is to begin soon, Prince Uldanra. Come with me and Fandral so that we -." Thor began.

"Fandral and I." Uldanra stated, "putting yourself before your friend is slightly egotistical, Prince Thor. I expected that from Loki not yourself when we got a briefing of your personalities from your father."

Thor just stared at Uldanra before coughing, annoyed to be interrupted, and nodded, "Fandral and myself will escort you." His jaw made a clicking noise loud enough that Uldanra was snickering as they all began heading towards the feast.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I can tell you don't deal with treaties or public interactions like your brother does so you're lacking in the social aspects like many do." Uldanra shifted slightly touching Thor's upper arm, "But when you're dealing with negotiations always remember to put the party before yourself or you could end up offending someone. Only when your point must, and absolutely needs to be, put forth first then that is a good time to say your own name or address of yourself first. Such as: I believe you're all wrong. I must leave or retire. I and my family do not agree with your statement. I and my people do not benefit from such a deal. These things take time, practice, and much much difficulty made by other in forms of humiliation or absolute desperation." The young prince of Vulcan leaned up kissing Thor's cheek before he pulled back to eye Fandral who was bug eyed.

Thor shifted uneased by the kiss eyeing around before wiping his cheek. That had felt strange but the words rang true in a different manner than Loki or father kept explaining to him. The humiliation aspect though made him tremble with concern. Was that why he was laughed at behind his backs when he went with is brother to help? Or in his view help? Did the people of the other realms view him-. Thor eyed Uldanra before he saw the other attempting to strike up some sort of conversation the kiss all but erased from his mind as it struggled to figure out if he indeed had something wrong with how he understood dealing with people. He was to be king! Should that aspect not ...count?

Odin smiled towards his children before towards their guest. His eyes landing slightly upon how they moved or interacted. To see Thor almost frozen faced his mind contemplating something was not exactly a usual spectacle of his eldest son. Loki though sat and was attempting to strike up conversations with Fandral and Uldanra, though Odin never fully said anything he wasn't exactly sure how to feel with Fandral's closeness to Uldanra. He knew the other was not ashamed of both men and women in his bed but a diplomate for a species not once before seen or understood could end terrible. Plus as Odin sat eyeing his warriors eating, his son's doing their usual routine, and his wife watching it all in silence with a small smile like him was easing the tension in his back. Though he scanned again for the masked man that came with the young foreign prince spotting him nowhere.

"Uldanra, where is your partner?" Odin questioned setting his meal down for a moment for his attention to be fully upon the young boy.

"Catching dinner." Uldanra replied. "Your... food is not exactly sustainable for me. Him, yes, me not so much."

Odin, along with those in the room, shifted to look at the young boy, "Why so? If there is something unappealing we can have the cooks make you something else?"

Uldanra smiled slightly, "Thank you but I'm fine for now." Uldanra eyed the food before smiling, "But I truthfully do not think you will find what I eat very appealing."

"Is it something we can discuss for further meals?" Odin questioned while slight words were whispered around the table.

Uldanra sighed as he shifted folding his arms across his chest looking like he was thinking before his eyes turned to look at Odin again, "Rawr meat." Uldanra began, "My kind eats raw meat, I inparticular need more blood and specific kinds of meat. Cooked food doesn't provide my kind as much nutrition when we are absolutely hungry. Your... dimensional transportation system took more energy out of our bodies so he's hunting so he does not lose his sense of being." Uldanra eyed them all before sighing, "Right... now that I probably offset everyone's desire for food..." Uldanra chuckled uneasily.

"So you eat ... like a Jotun." Thor turned his attention to the one who spoke, another warrior older in years, who made a slight face, "Rather disgusting eating ones meal 'raw'. Monstrous."

Loki frowned as Odin sighed, "You may have had too much to drink, my f-." A short chuckle from Uldanra stopped Odin's words and Loki turned to eye Uldanra.

"Monstrous... I like that word actually. It fits my kind. Those living around us as well." He shifted turning his attention to him and Odin swallowed not sure if those at the table had offended his guest. "To a monster the shadows fall. To a beast the forest crawls. To a predator the prey is weak. To a cunning soul there is no grain of wheat that stands so tall. To you your blood so sweet, filling a cup for me to drink. To you your body so fowl, rotten from the blood clogged with fats and oils. To your species standing small, below my feet you shall fall." Uldanra grinned picking up a cup, "I thank you Odin, for you bounty. You friend here makes for a perfect dinner." Uldanra sipped his cup eyes down just as the man who spoke let out a gasp and those around him scampered away screaming as his head rolled on the table his body slumping forward. "Enjoy your hunting, Second?"

"Always." Maru chuckled tossing the body over towards Uldanra landing right in front of him the blood splattering Uldanra's clothing and face.

"Odin. I do hope you realize that this meal you provided was in poor taste if you allow people so hypocritical to attend. One death sometimes does not exonerate crimes when you yourself invited me and my friend over. How I eat, how I live, how I act is not something to be stated as 'monstrous' or 'barbaric' or even anything remotely as 'savage'. To me your kind is primitive. You egotistical. You lack advancement in the body, in your killing, and more than anything." Uldanra shifted his hand breaking apart the ribs and he pulled the heart out of the chest of the person lifting it up, "I present to you one deal for my stay."

Odin swallowed noticing how everyone was paling eyeing the Prince with fear and then to him with uncertainty, "What deal is it that you ask?"

"That your kind learns to not judge so harshly for a species looks, actions, habits, and more so traditions. One false word against these 'Jotun's' and my own kind will end in that family being food for my own kind." Uldanra took a bite of the heart eyes black as it landed on Odin. "You asked me here to save your species from the destruction you caused to your planet. Words at a table that is not equal but persecution aries means nothing to those living as I live. Your plants will tell me if your kind is worthy of living. Your-." He waved his hand with the heart around blood splattering some nearby, "people will see that your ability to stand as dominant is rather falsely lead as submissive cattle." Uldanra set the heart down eyes upon the body before standing up, "Disgusting foul bodies you have. Not a bit of healthy benefits period."

Odin paled before he stood, "Is that a threat?"

"From me? Nooo. It's a threat your planet has been whispering to you for decades. 'I'm no longer taking this abuse'." Uldanra turned his eyes back to their normal color. "But don't worry. My deal is simple and beneficial. It will save your planet, your species, by eliminating those like this fool. Prejudice is not what we accept in our dealings with other species. Even Earth accepts our trades for 'cattle' in return for help upon pollution. They know not to judge. Think wisely, Odin Allfather. Think carefully." With that Uldanra bowed and walked off Maru behind him.

Thor eyed the body on the table before his father, "We... Tell me father, we are not going to agree to the deal the proposed?"

"And do what!" Odin boomed from his spot, "We are living upon a dying planet, Thor! Idunn's Apples have withered down to barely enough for half our population! Many of animals are already becoming extinct!" Odin looked down sighing.

"But that does not mean these guys can save our planet!" Thor cried out.

"They can. They have the ability to terraform planets. To recreate animals." Odin collapsed into his table. "What he and his partner has done... was acceptable. It was his fault for judging our guest and bring shame upon himself, Thor. They are our guests they are to be treated as such."

Odin eyed around as everyone was clenched fist furious, "Is that understandable!"

"Yes, my king." they all cried out with tension in their words and distrust.


	3. Chapter 3

Figga frowned as she sat at the table in hers and Odin's room four hours after the feast. Odin had struggled to think if this deal presented was a good one but even she could tell that the means for this was because this person, this creature, saw how negative they as asgardians treated others. It couldn't be that this person's society didn't treat others wrong either but... they knew nothing of this person's world. Something that seemed wrong and a disadvantage to all of asgard and the nine realms. Maybe her husband could shed some light upon his thoughts on how to get them to be more open and their own asgardians to be accepting of those who do not conform to their beliefs.

As Frigga shifted her weight to move from her spot her eyes landed on Odi's prone form as if all the life had been sucked out of him his body a husk for the old warrior soul lying within . She felt a strong deep desire to console him but she also knew deep in her heart this conflict that scorched her husband's soul was strong like no force could be. His head tilted up to eye Frigga before he whispered, "my love, please tell me I am doing the right thing?" His words held a depth of uncertainty that had Frigga kneeling at Odin's feet whispering back soothing words that he was indeed doing the right thing for their people. She knew slightly that they would see that all thing work would pay off. If not their time it would be in their children's time.

"My husband, do not question your judgement so much. You are wise beyond your years. This is what must be." Frigga shifted her hands to grip the sides of his faces with a loving force, "you are stronger than this doubt. "

"You are right, my Frigga. I will talk with the council soon to explain my thoughts and to proceed with this deal the prince has given us. It... might do all of asgard good to rid ourselves of such criticizing thoughts of others upon other planets. How often have we been proven terribly biased upon our thinking... our thinking is what caused Loki to hate us for a time and more discord to be brought from the Jotunar." Odin kissed Frigga's palm sighing, "I will be gone for sometime do not wait up for me my love."

"Dear, please do also visit your sons. Loki still is uncertain sometimes his place here. This outburst that was aimed at his blood heritage might have offended his sense of belonging here with us." Frigga thought of her youngest before frowning sadly. She hated seeing Loki feeling or being isolated from the rest of Asgard.

Odin didn't respond verbally but he gave a nod as he began to leave thinking over everything he would indeed have to do for the sake of his people more than that the fate of his family he loved so dear.

Loki's gaze landed over the green of the garden his mother fancied so much. His mind was strolling down old memories of being glared at along with the other unsavory tidbits of being an outcast because of looks and desires in life. He did not fit into this society and just a handful of years ago he had learned the truth why from his parents in a cruel twist Fate's had thrown at him. To suffer at such a hand made him ill but to realize at the same time that maybe he was just a bargaining chip also hurt. IT wasn't until his imprisonment e understood the value he had upon his family. The cost too high at times the fear too much to handle and all because his feeling of not belonging, of being loved, or of being a valued member of Thor's little 'gang'. Loki let his gaze linger on some of the blood red flowers his eyes soon falling down to the ground where the grass was shaded under his body. He lowered himself down to take some tranquility here but he found he could not hold that candle while his heart burned with anger at what was indirectly sent towards him.

How dare they call him... that. Monster, animal, and barbaric! How dare the think he, a PRINCE, of both worlds from Jotunheim to Asgard could be so savage. He was properly trained as he believed he still would have been there if he had been raised along with here in the world of the sunny dispositioned oaf of a brother, Thor. With deep breaths that boarded on heavy and distressed Loki looked up his eyes the only part of his face that showed him jumping a mile long while his body tensed in shock as there inches from his nose was Uldanra peering down at him without a shirt. To his uncertainty Uldanra just gave him a passing glance before sitting down under a tree he yawned before smiling curling slightly into the bark of the tree letting his back rub on the roughness of it to the point Loki slightly winced before the foreign dignitary of a prince raised his wrist and sank his, Loki had a good look during the meal, fangs into each one and lying further than before into the tree as if it was a bed. The tricksters gaze ran over the other uncertain even as his form became slightly 'laxed', to anyone thinking Loki cold hearted they'd agree if they saw his stone face but inside Loki's mind was a battle to rush over and stop the wounds and wake him up but a feeling he also was missing something huge

"I think Prince Uldanra likes you." Loki swerved his head to look at his side catching the masked 'Second' flopping very ungracefully down beside him, "That or he's testing you."

"Testing? You mean the attempted suicide or the 'something' I appear to be missing from his 'attempted suicide'?" Loki stretched his legs slightly as if to resume his walking through the castle feeling disturbingly unprotected next to the Second.

"Smart one, aren't ya." The Second laughed before he pointed, "Amongst my culture there are those who are close with the plants. They speak to them as you and I are speaking. They learn the past of a planet. The horrors that it has dwelling behind closed doors. To us no truth is spoken unless by one such as Uldanra, a speaker to all of nature, and the plants that people in many if not all that live in my galaxy adore and worship as if gods." The voice was strong from this one as he spoke as if being eloquent was something he must do or was it the need to keep his voice strong but subtle as if to not allow people to believe they could warp his words without that hanging threat. Loki just listened fascinated by this information. IT cleared up parts of why his father needed this planet, a part, a single part, but now he turned his eyes to look at Uldanra more deeply, clearer, and he swallowed.

Just what did this power entail then? If one could speak to a planet's core that made the air they breathed what else could one such like that do? Loki this time did not hide the emotion of fear as his pale skin turned ghastly white and he nodded weakly.

The Second smed to have stopped talking as he watched all this before speaking again when Loki turned his attention back to him, "So you understand that idle threats are not part of his business."

"I-I have come to that conclusion, yes." Loki swallowed before he eyed Uldanra just slightly more, "Tell me, if you can, how is it you're so able to do things that seem near impossible without seidr?"

"Sider? The Second had a look in his blood ruby red eyes that had Loki swallow because if that was there then did that mean these people knew nothing of magic?

"Magic." Loki said in a more simpler term.

"Oh... Uh.. That's a Earth slang ... Right?" He was tapping the mask right over his temple to which Loki wondered how a person could wear a mask and not feel like he was suffocating upon walls closing in around him.

"Somewhat." Loki replied one worded again his lips turned in a small crinkle of a smile.

"Nope. We were created this way by the plants, our original mother. Uldanra is the 'third' of this design to be created. I am the 'second' of this build to be made." The Second laughed slightly, "Trust me when I announce you don't want to see the 'first' of our lovely series. It'll leave your planet a pissing mess." The other laughed at his own joke before he frowned, "But...if you think about it from my perspective there is another worst than our 'first'. One made to be perfect in every aspect and that adapts to every environment. IF your kind have this 'Seeder' as you call it," A snort from Loki came as the Second attempted to pronounce seidr just to receive a glare, "I suggest that travel between our species is.. limited to how Uldanra and I did so. That... beam...reaches the earth. They sleep under our planet. Such a power would waken them all up at once."

It was here Loki saw the slight extension of the other's eyes from the profile of the Second's face. He seemed scared of this thought which was worrisome to Loki greatly. He was about to say something in hopes to ease the tangible fear between thm but the loud cawing sound of 'Brother' from Thor's battle weary voice from training reached them and they both turned to the entrance to spot a shirtless Thor his threads on his fabric holding them up front undone so they sagged just slightly on his hips. Thor's hair was windblown with twigs strewn into it like a bird attempting to make a nest inside the golden locks but the dirt smeared face, some of it obviously not dirt as well from the closer inspection of Loki's eyes, before Thor blinked at the realization that the two guest he had decided were here on not so friendly terms were near Loki in a manner Thor did not justly like.

"Brother, come, we must talk!" Thor's booming voice jostled Uldanra awake who blinked drearily before eyeing Thor with a slight glare but soon sighed.

"Thor we can talk another time. I am visiting and discussing importance with our guests. Or if you'd like as a king to be you can sit and listen as well." Loki began with a small laugh, "Fine, brother." Loki could see the red of Thor's pout and agitation clear on his neck and ears thus the quick surrender. He stood giving a slight nod of his head to the Second before eyeing Uldanra, "I do wish to learn more sometime soon, if possible." Loki added as he left with Thor.


End file.
